


Starting to Sleep Again

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is suffering from insomnia and Jim wonders if it’s work or problems with him.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Insomnia





	Starting to Sleep Again

Starting to Sleep Again  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is suffering from insomnia and Jim wonders if it’s work or problems with him.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating:Teen  
Prompt: Insomnia  
Warning: Part seven of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 1074  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim wondered what was going on. For two weeks, Blair had been getting up in the middle of the night and working on his laptop in the office downstairs. Had Jim done something to worry Blair? Had he been insensitive about something? Two weeks was a long time to go with only four hours of sleep each night. Jim always asked Blair what was wrong but Blair just said he had some thinking to do and for Jim not to worry. It was too late for that, Jim was already worried. 

That day Simon called him into his office. Simon told Jim to sit and Simon poured him a cup of delicious coffee from his own pot. Jim was very grateful anytime he received a nice cup of coffee. He was used to drinking the sludge from the break room. 

“What’s up, Simon?”

“Captain Marshall from the police academy called me about Blair. He’s worried about him. Seems that there are four trouble makers in his class and he’s having a hard time controlling them. Marshall said that this will be their third time to go through the class and they are none too happy with Blair about it. Marshall also said that he was very proud of Blair for not giving in and just passing them on the class. I’ve noticed he’s been a little quiet lately and wondered if he needs some help.”

Jim took a long drink of the coffee to try to remain calm. He wished he could go to the class and kick ass and take names. But he knew he couldn’t do that. “Simon, there is nothing we can do for him right now. We can be here for him and show our support, but it’s ultimately up to Blair to take care of this. Even though I would love to go and take care of it for him. He’s such a good teacher. I have faith in him. These guys are going to figure this out and come around. You wait and see.”

Simon took a drink of his coffee and smiled at Jim. “I’m real proud of both of you. I know you want to kick ass but you’re holding all that anger inside so Blair won’t know. I sure hope you’re right about these men. Blair deserves better than that.”

“You’re right about that, Simon. If he doesn’t improve his mood at home, I’m going to bring it up. But I’m hoping that he’ll get through it on his own. He needs to find his own way. Even though I wish he would at least talk to me about it.”

“Give him some more time, Jim. I bet they come around soon. They’ll get tired of taking the same tests over and over again, don’t you suppose?”

“I know I would. Once was enough for all of us when we went to the class. We all passed with flying colors, but then again he’s our friend and a great teacher. Speak of the devil, Blair is in the elevator right now and his heart is just pounding. Maybe we should intervene, Simon.”

Simon whispered, “Let him handle it, Jim.”

Jim walked out of Simon’s office and sat down at his desk and tried to look busy. He didn’t want Blair to know that he was worried about the insomnia and the jerks. 

When Blair got off the elevator, he was wearing a huge grin and was clearly happy. His heart was making happy sounds, not scared sounds. Jim needed to listen closer. 

“Hey, Chief. How was your class?”

Blair hung up his jacket, pulled his chair out and sat down. “It’s funny that you ask because I was going to talk to you about something today. But it fixed itself. I was having a problem with some guys from homicide, but they were nice today and finished the damn test and I finally passed them. This was their third Monday. I think they got embarrassed when Robbery asked them why they couldn’t cut it. So no more problem. Who would think those guys would be so hung up about a sexual harassment class. I think they were embarrassed more than anything about having to take it. Today, they passed. Thank God. I’ll be able to sleep again. I was getting grumpy and I know I’ve been avoiding you. I didn’t know what to do with them. They were four very large intimidating men. But the short dude won in the end.”

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Feel like going to lunch and celebrating?”

“That would be nice, Jim. Thanks for understanding.”

“Let me tell Simon we’re leaving,” Jim said over his shoulder as he walked towards Simon’s office door. He knocked and said, “We’re going to lunch, if that’s okay with you. Everything is fine, Simon. The problem was solved today.”

“Thank God. Next time, we’re going to talk to him. He has to know that we would let him fix it himself, but still have his back,” Simon said. 

“We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Take the rest of the day. You need to spend some time with him. Go, before I change my mind.”

“Thank you, Simon. You’re a great friend and boss.”

Jim walked out and said, “You ready? Simon gave us the afternoon off.”

“Oh man, he was worried, wasn’t he?”

“A little, but he’s happy now that you’re smiling again.”

“Let’s get Thai food from the drive up and go to the loft. I have a craving for you,” Blair whispered. 

Jim smiled and said, “Good. I like that you want me.”

“Let’s say goodbye to everyone before we leave. I’ve been such a grump. I want them to see the old me is back.”

“Good idea and then we’re going to get that Thai food and cop a squat and have a floor picnic.”

Blair laughed all the way over to Megan’s desk following Jim. Jim was glad to have Blair back. And tonight, he wouldn’t be getting up and working for hours. Jim loved having Blair in his arms during the night. 

Things were going to be just fine. Simon watched from his doorway, smiling at the happy consultant. It was good to have Blair back. 

TBC


End file.
